


The Solitude Which is Shrouded by Arrogance

by MidnightMinx90



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Altaïr is arrogant, M/M, Malik is not impressed, Novice Altaïr, Novices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMinx90/pseuds/MidnightMinx90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Altaïr and Malik were novices together, Altaïr was quickly praised as a progidy. This lead to Altaïr's arrogance and it separated him from Malik.  </p>
<p>But even the arrogant feel lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Solitude Which is Shrouded by Arrogance

**Author's Note:**

> Cleromancy over at tumblr posted this a little while back, and I finally did something about it:
> 
> i’m thinking about little altmal growing up as novices where like… altair kind of isolated himself bc he was treated like a prodigy and therefore was really arrogant but also he was pretty lonely. like the rest of the novices were either intimidated by him or jealous or fawned over him except for malik, who yeah like might have been jealous but also was extremely unimpressed by altair and also like was irritated by altair’s arrogance   
> and then altair like goes to extreme lengths to get malik’s attention and showing off to try and impress him and malik’s REALLY not impressed and rolls his eyes a lot because altair being an arrogant cocky showoff is exactly what makes malik so unimpressed with him   
> but it also leads to like sometimes altair will challenge malik to a race climbing buildings or something and malik comes THIS CLOSE to turning him down but ultimately is JUST competitive enough for him to accept. and they do that and maybe altair loses and is like “i let you win” or otherwise refuses to accept that he lost and malik laughs at him and teases him and tries to get him to say uncle and altair refuses and maybe tackles him and they play wrestle and then it trails off to be just like they’re looking at each other and their faces are really close together and then they KISS

Before they started their training, before Altaïr lost his parents, they were friends. They played together, pretended they were novices, and then assassins. Malik and Altaïr both were sure they would be equals, that they would advance through the ranks together, and then reach the rank of full-fledged assassins at the same time.

It quickly became clear when they were novices that this was not how it was to be. 

Malik had been a master with the sword since he was young, but Altaïr excelled in all else. He was faster, a better climber, better at hiding than Malik.   
The two of them were often paired up when the novices were training, and Malik only bested him in swordplay.

In time, their friendship turned to rivalry and even hostility.   
Al Mualim, their leader, clearly favoured Altaïr, as did their tutors. But what made matters even worse for Malik, was the fact that his own brother, Kadar, looked up to Altaïr.   
The fact that his own younger brother favoured Altaïr, worshipping him as a hero, was the last straw for Malik. 

And this is where the story begins.


End file.
